Desires
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: Nanjiroh never skipped the very last match of the Grand Slam, choosing instead to miss the birth of his son. He never forced Ryoma to play tennis, giving Ryoma the freedom to choose his own path... How different would the story be? Rewrite-In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Nanjiroh never skipped the very last match of the Grand Slam? The final match that would have brought him right to the top? What if he had allowed Ryoma to grow at him own pace and had never forced him to play tennis? How different would the story be then?

Author: CrisscrossAnime

Story title: Desires

Chapter 1

_/Thonk/ _The yellow tennis ball bounced off the wall before whizzing back to its origin.

_/Thunk/_ A wooden racquet came into contact with the ball, sending it flying off the way it came.

'Did I really make the right choice by allowing Ryoma to grow?' Nanjiroh glanced ruefully at the wall before him. 'Having an opponent to challenge every now and then would have been nice…' Imaging the stone cold wall into an opponent of his choice was easy enough, but as soon as the ball comes into contact with it, the image just fades away. A wall is just a wall, and nothing could ever change it.

Thinking back to the morning when Ryoma came bursting through the doors of their home in America, waving a certificate acknowledging that he had won the top prize of the science fair, face bursting with happiness.

Nanjiroh shook his head. 'Maybe it's better if he is able to choose his own path in life, even if it means I'll have to deal being without an opponent.'

Giving the racquet in his hand one last swing, Nanjiroh then turned to look at the setting sun, 'But it doesn't mean I can't give the idea one last shot. If Ryuzaki-sensei can't convince him to play tennis, then I doubt anyone can.'

Entering his room, shower towel hanging around his neck, his greenish black hair damp from his earlier shower. Glancing around the room, Ryoma gave a small smile as his Himalayan cat, Karupin, jumped onto his lap. His smile then disappeared as quickly as it came when his line of sight finally landed on the red racquet leaning against his desk, untouched from the moment his father placed it in his room.

Hands reached out to touch the equipment, gingerly touching the handle of it before stepping back, hesitating to even lift it off its place on the ground.

Ryoma still remembered the time he first played tennis, it was the first time Ryoma has ever expressed an interest in the sport his father excelled in. He still recalled, his father was practically glowing with happiness from the moment those words were out of his mouth.

That was when everything went to hell in a hand basket. His father wasn't exactly Mr. Anonymous, and when the famous Nanjiroh brought a child he called his son to the nearest Tennis club, naturally all the players there would flock over to where they were to witness the monumentally changing event.

But that was exactly where it went wrong. Ryoma had never been an extremely social child, even when he was young. So when he saw the number of people surrounding them, his little mind was overwhelmed and his 'flight' instincts were triggered. As a result, he dropped the racquet in his hands, words coming from his mouth in a soft whisper.

"_Otou-san. I dun wanna plway tennis anymore. I dun lyke it. I wanna go home…"_

Not understanding what went wrong, Nanjiroh was about to ask when he spotted the telltale watering of his son's eyes. Giving in to his request. Nanjiroh picked his son up from the court without a question, and carried him all the way back home.

Since then, Ryoma being the person he is, never mentioned the reason he said those words that day. And his father, not wanting to push his only child into something he did not like, never brought the topic up in the house hold. Nobody said anything, his mother being far too polite to bring out this uncomfortable topic.

And so, for the rest of his childhood, Ryoma never played nor held a tennis racquet again. His pride not allowing him to mention his moment of weakness, he then settled to hide behind a bush near the court behind his house to watch his father practice the game he never got the chance to try.

The hypnotizing sound of the ball hitting the ground and bouncing off the strings of the racquet, the mesmerizing view, the rhythmic beat of the sound, but Ryoma never mentioned a word, preferring to allow his father to bring up a topic that would never be brought up.

Ryoma understood that, so he went on with his life, putting all his efforts on the thing that was in the complete opposite spectrum of tennis, his studies, hoping to at least keep his mind off the sport that he was fascinated with.

Thus he became a straight 'A' student, or in other words, a nerd. And over the years, the thing that prevented him from mentioning the subject changed, what once was his pride preventing now became the awkwardness of the subject. Not only did he not want his father to find out why he refused to play that day, he also did not enjoy the prospect of explaining to his father why he did only brought up the subject after years of ignoring it.

Ryoma then set his cat back down on the carpeted floor, hand reaching out once again to hold the racquet, this time lifting it off the ground, gripping it in a way he always saw his father hold his.

'But maybe this time it would be different.' His mind whispered softly.

'Yes. Maybe this time I could finally take the step I had dreaded so much to take.'

Taking a glance out of his new room, Ryoma saw his father practicing behind the house. Swinging. Hitting. Bouncing. Those three motion repeated in a continuous fashion.

'Hopefully this time I can have a chance I gave up so long ago. Because this time it is different. We are no longer in America now. And I'll be enrolling in a new school soon. Hopefully… because we are now back in Japan.'

**A/N: I suddenly got this idea in my head so I decided to get it out. I'm not exactly sure should it be a one shot or should I let it progress into a story. So I'm letting you reviewers decide. **

**So pls read and review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Author: CrisscrossAnime

Story title: Desires

Chapter 2

Awakening to the shrill cry of the alarm clock, Karupin jumped off its master's bed, hissing angrily at the hideous red contraption that woke him from its beauty sleep.

Ryoma, feeling the sudden shift in the bed, opened his eyes slowly, giving a small groan before his hand reached out to stop his alarm. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he gave a small yawn as his had reached out to grab his spoiled Himalayas cat, preventing Karupin from spoiling the bed sheets in an attempt to get back to bed.

Eyes half-closed, Ryoma skillfully maneuvered his way to the bathroom, but not before putting Karupin back in bed. It wouldn't do to ruin a cat's beauty sleep after all. Grumbling a multitude of curses under his breath, Ryoma groggily went to the bathroom to wash up, passing his irritating, annoying, overly-enthusiastic father on the way.

Ignoring his father's proud speech about how his little boy was growing up, mood darkening as he changed into his uniform. Going back to grab his bag, Ryoma made a little detour back to the bathroom to adjust his tie before leisurely walking downstairs to have his breakfast.

'_Hopefully it won't be a western-styled breakfast again…'_

* * *

Looking at his breakfast laid out in front of him, Ryoma gave a sigh of resignation before picking up the fork. But before he could even taste the food, the annoying prick he calls father barged into the room, making his 'grand' entrance of the day.

"Ohayo, Ryo—" Blinking his eyes as if he could not believe what he's seeing, Nanjiroh, stopped short.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" His loud exclamation even had his mother and Nanako sticking their head out of the kitchen to find out what was happening.

"My uniform, oyaji. What else could it be?" Ryoma replied, voice deadpanned.

"But…but…That's not the uniform for Seigaku!" Nanjiroh yelled out, pointing at the half-white uniform that Ryoma was wearing.

"That's because I'm not going to Seigaku, oyaji. I'm going to Hyoutei." Ryoma rolled his eyes, internally wondering why his father was so desperate to get him to Seigaku.

Staring at his son in disbelief, Nanjiroh gaped a few times before stomping out of the dining room, into the hall. His mind set on 'correcting' this little mistake.

Assuming that he had won the fight, Ryoma was about to continue eating when he heard his father's voice coming from the outside.

"Moshi moshi? Is this Hyoutei Gakuen?" His father sounded suspiciously cheerful.

"…" A moment silence.

"Hai. Ore wa Echizen Ryoma no otou-san, Echizen Nanjiroh desu."

"…" Another pause.

"Yes, I'm calling in regards to the transfer my son is making to Hyoutei Gakuen, Yutori-kuchou."

Apparently, that was all Ryoma needed to hear before dashing out of the dining room, breakfast left forgotten and uneaten.

"Yes, I'm sorry but—"

"Oyaji! Just what in the world do you think you're doing?!" Ryoma yelled at his father, outraged.

'_Chikuso. What is he thinking?! Oshitari-kun is at that school. Why does he want me to transfer to Seigaku anyway…Considering their below average academic aggregate.'_

Covering the speaker of the phone, Nanjiroh gave Ryoma his 'holier than thou' look, "Ryoma, don't argue with me. I'm doing this for your own good."

Growling, "Like hell I will. If I score well at Hyoutei, I may have a chance to go straight to Tokyo University! On a scholarship! Do you want to ruin it for me?!"

Nanjiroh's eyes widened, his mind coming up with a hundred and one excuses, yet none of them passed his lips.

Betrayal and hurt shone clearly from his son's eyes, and Nanjiroh knew clearly what has caused it.

Nanjiroh sub-consciously took a step back, no longer sure what he was to do in this situation.

'_Would I……__ Would I be willing to risk my son's future just to satisfy my love for tennis?'_

His grip tightened around the phone in his hand even as the thought echoed in his head.

'_Didn't I promise, the moment Ryoma was born that I wouldn't __force him into doing something he didn't want? And did I not abide to that promise on 'that' day?'_

He recalled back to the day when he came back home with Ryoma in his arms, sniffling and eyes red after having cried his eyes out. Nanjiroh came to a crossroad. '_Question is, will I be able to keep my promise? Or will the urge to find a worthy opponent drive me to break it?'_

"Oyaji! Stop jerking around! Give. Me. The. Phone!" Ryoma raged, the only thing keeping him from the phone was his father's arm.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Nanjiroh made the hardest decision in his life, "Ryoma, stop it. Please, just listen to what I've to say first."

Startled at the serious tone his father's voice took, Ryoma stopped struggling.

"So spill, oyaji." Ryoma gritted out, his golden eyes flashing angrily, and a little hurt at his father's actions.

"I'm now going to give you a choice Ryoma," Nanjiroh having made his decision, decided to go through with it.

"What choice?! You, _apparently_, seem to think that you're perfectly capable of making decisions upon my behalf! So tell me, what—" Ryoma's anger driven rant was forcefully cut in half by his father.

"Urusai! Listen, Ryoma I'm now giving you a choice of either going to Seigaku or Hyoutei Gakuen." His father started, the phone in his hand long forgotten. Nanjiroh looked at his son in the eye, trying to express how serious this decision of his may be. Regardless of how it may have started out.

Ryoma wisely kept his mouth shut, waiting for his father to continue.

"The reason why I wanted you to go into Seigaku is because of the presence of Ryuzaki Sumire, my sensei, acting as the coach there. She would be able to help you build your tennis skills based on whatever basics you may have unknowingly picked up. And it's not as if Seigaku's academic results are extremely poor, with a little more work I'm sure you would be able to keep up with your usual standards."

"I know Hyoutei is the school with a superior academic performance. But Seigaku can provide you with that as well, and more. I… I know that it may seem a little selfish to you, the fact that I wish for you to take the same path I did. But… _you are my only son, Ryoma._"

Ryoma was at a loss as to what to do, the fact that his father was in front of him, his eyes pleading for him to just give Seigaku a chance was not helping, at all.

It just made deciding a lot worse.

Hyoutei Gakuen would hand him his entire future on a silver platter, his future status would almost be guaranteed. On the other hand, whereas Hyoutei had his future, Seigaku Gakuen was the one that held all his dreams, desires, and the idealistic life he wanted. Such was the choice Ryoma faced when posed with that question.

Even though Ryoma was silent, turmoil was running rampant within. His heart and mind warring with one another. His wants versus his needs… Ideals versus logic…

_Dreams versus Reality._

* * *

Furious whispers erupted as Ryoma walked down the hallway of his new school, on his way to the Principal's office.

Outwardly, Ryoma was the very image of calm, but on the inside, the war that his father had unwittingly started this morning was still raging, neither side having declared a winner.

Now, standing in front of the door to his new classroom, having received his timetable from the secretary, Ryoma's right hand reached out and knocked on the door trice. After those knocks, he could visibly hear the sounds emitting from the other side dissipate.

Opening the door, Ryoma took his first step into the classroom, instantly greeted by the smile on his supposed teacher's face. Standing in front of the class, Ryoma took in the faces of his classmates, at the some time waiting for his teacher to get the introduction over and done with.

"Class, I would like all of you to welcome a new student into our school. His name is Echizen Ryoma and he recently came back to Japan from America to continue his studies. I hope that all of you would be able to lend him a hand when it comes to making his way around the school."

The teacher then turned back to Ryoma and gave him another warm smile as Ryoma made his way to the only empty seat in the class.

"And Echizen-kun, welcome to Hyoutei Gakuen."

* * *

A/N: Hopefully the scene between Ryoma and his father is a lot better now…

Now that the easy part is over and done with.. *sighs* From chapter 4 onwards, there'll be a lot of changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: CrisscrossAnime

Story: Desires

Chapter 3

* * *

Ryoma gazed out of the window, eyes filled with naught but boredom, hands supporting his head as the teacher droned on about the mechanics of the refraction of light or something along those lines…

Even with his daydreaming, Ryoma wasn't completely oblivious to the annoyed looks his teacher was currently shooting at him. But honestly? He couldn't care less. The topic they were being taught now was one that he had learnt a long time ago. His time was better spent sleeping, or playing with Karupin.

Ryoma had the distinct feeling that the only reason the teacher hadn't singled him out was because he had already proven that he was sufficiently knowledgeable about this topic on his first day here.

Come to think of it, it has already been a week since he first came here… And just two nights ago his homeroom teacher had issued him a form to inform him about the choice he had to make about the extra-curricular activities he would have to participate in. That was the first time he had seen his father discourage him against choosing tennis. Apparently, Hyoutei was one of Seigaku's biggest rivals when it comes to tennis, and since he refused to go to Seigaku…well, let us just say that the decision he made certainly did no favors in improving his already tense relationship with his father…

In his opinion, his father was just being the biggest brat in the world, not that he _was_ actually intending to join the tennis club. But, the problem he was currently facing was that today is the deadline that his teacher had given him for the submission _and _he _still _hasn't chosen an activity.

Ryoma sighed. _'Life can be so troublesome… Why can't I have a father who at least acts moderately normal?'_

Ryoma's mind flashed back to when he last saw his father play in a state tournament in the United States… The way his eyes sharpened at every movement of the little yellow ball, the way he dominated the entire court and brought each and every single opponent of his to their knees. Watching that at the sidelines… Ryoma just couldn't help but admire and look up to his father.

Playing that sport seemed to be a dream he could never achieve…

* * *

"Maa… Yuushi, just what in the world are you planning?" Ryoma glanced sideways to his friend walking beside him.

"Why would you assume something like that?" He asked, curious to know what he had done to warrant such suspicion from Ryoma.

"I recognize that glint in your eyes…" Ryoma mumbled, "The last time I saw that, the whole Inter-State Science Fair was almost cancelled."

"Ahh…" Yuushi pushed up his glasses, before concentrating his attention on the book in front of him.

Ryoma glared from his position before waiting, not-so patiently, for his friends to spill the beans.

Finally, Yuushi put away his book before looking at Ryoma in the eye. His expression was unusually serious. "Join the tennis club."

"No." Came Ryoma's instant reply.

Yuushi frowned. "Why?"

"You know my answer already. So please, stop asking stupid questions…"

Yuushi just smirked, the glint in his eyes only magnified by those spectacles he wore. "It is my responsibility as a regular to recruit any student with potential into the team so that it can be properly nurtured."

"That's just bullshit. You have never done any 'nurturing' of any sort. And frankly, that thought just disturbs me. Just look at that Captain of yours… He looks to be more interested in the cheerleading section than the actual team itself." Ryoma snorted.

"But I'm sure that even he will agree that talent such as yours would truly be wasted away from the tennis club." Yuushi replied coolly.

"I am not interested."

Ryoma moved to walk in another direction but paused for just a second.

"I am not my father." _'Nor my brother…'_

Ryoma was about to continue walking away when Yuushi cut in. "And yet you still continue to live in your father's shadow. Is that really what you want?"

Ryoma clenched his fist tightly, spinning around to glare Yuushi in the eye. "Of course not!"

Ryoma eyes widened as he realized what he had just shouted out for anyone to hear.

Yuushi stepped closer, knowing that he had the upper hand now, "Not playing the sport you wish to play because of a simple, foolish thing such as pride is just plain stupid! All you are doing is running away!"

Ryoma wished that Yuushi would just stop. Taking a step backwards, Ryoma tried to deny but Yuushi just continued, his voice only a little louder than a whisper.

"There will be hundreds of players in the tennis club for you to hide amongst." _'Not that it'll actually help.' _

"And you'll be able to practice as much as you want, among all the other students in your year." _'Of course, that is with special attention from the coach as well. Never let it be said that he's not observant…'_

Oshitari Yuushi smirked when he finally saw hesitation reflected in Ryoma's eyes.

"Will you ever stop asking?" Ryoma growled out, trying his best to hide the conflict embroiling within him.

"No." Yuushi just smiled that annoying smile, saying everything that was left unsaid.

'_I'll never give up.'_

* * *

Ryoma left school early that day as his club's activities didn't start till next week. With lots of free time to burn, he just allowed his legs to lead him, unaware of his destination.

'_That ass just never gives up__, does he?' _Ryoma mumbled some curses under his breath as he recalled what Yuushi forced him to do that afternoon.

Ryoma mentally sighed, palms cradling his face as he imagined what his father would react. _'Why should I care about what Oyaji thinks anyway…? All he cares about is fulfilling his selfish needs.'_

He gave himself a mental shake, pushing all those thoughts to the back of his mind. _'I have until next week before I really need to think about it.'_

Looking around at his surroundings, Ryoma blinked. _'Where exactly am I anyway?'_

Unfamiliar buildings and roads greeted him as he turned around trying to find some clue as to where he is. Then, his stomach decided to start growling.

'_Great. Not only am I lost, I'm also starting to get hungry.' _Giving his surrounding buildings a second look, Ryoma spotted at fast food joint right around the corner.

'_I should get some food first, thinking of how to get home can come later.'_

Walking out of McDonalds, with a bag of burgers in one arm and a large drink in the other, Ryoma started to go towards the direction he thought he came from.

After passing more buildings, the surroundings finally gave way to a little more greenery and walking in deeper brought the sounds of footsteps and soft murmuring to his ears.

Curious, as well as having nothing else better to do, Ryoma headed to the source of those sounds and found himself standing in front of rows of tennis courts, all of them being occupied with one game or the other.

Settling down on the nearby stands, Ryoma took out another burger and bit into it. His eyes honing onto a doubles match held in a court just a little off to his right.

* * *

"_Chibisuke! What are you doing out here?" His adopted brother, Ryoga asked flippantly as he approached him. _

_Ryoga then knelt on the ground just before his brother, wielding a racquet in one hand, while the used the other to snatch away the book Ryoma was reading. _

"_Aniki! Give it back!" Ryoma shouted, wide eyed when a hand suddenly appeared in front of him before abruptly ripping the book away from his hands. _

"_Oh?" Ryoga lifted an eyebrow, curious at the book that dropped out from between the one he took away from Ryoma. "Been picking up Oyaji's habits haven't you?" _

_Ryoga shot his younger brother a grin before taking the second book as well and flipping through it, his tennis racquet left on the ground. _

"_Give it back! Let go–" Ryoma tried to retrieve the book from his brother only for it to be lifted beyond his reach. _

"_Oya? This isn't yours Chibisuke…" Ryoga lightly grabbed his brother's head before looking at him seriously in the eye. "You stole this from Oyaji, didn't you?" _

_Tears threatened to well up from his younger brother's eyes even as he glared at Ryoga. "It's none of your business!" _

"_Maa, maa… Calm down chibisuke. I won't tell Oyaji about this." To emphasize his point, Ryoga waved the stolen book in his arm just above Ryoma's reach. _

"—_On the condition that you explain to me your reasons for doing this." _

_Ryoma stared at his adopted brother in shock, before turning his head away to a side. _

_His younger brother was hesitating, that much he could tell. Ryoma's expressions have always been really easy to read. Now if could only turn his head so that his face is visible…_

"…_Why do you want to know?" His soft voice spoke up from below; face is turned away from him. _

_Raising an eyebrow, Ryoga asked, "So you want Oyaji to find out you've been stealing from him?" _

"_NO!" Came the immediate reply, tinged with a bit of desperation. _

_Sighing at how stubborn his younger brother could be, Ryoga was silently amazed about how many similarities he and his younger brother shared. Despite not being related in anything but name. _

_Arranging himself so that he sat just beside of the sulking, hesitant Ryoma, Ryoga asked once again. _

"_So will you tell me about your reasons for doing this?" _

_Not wanting to tell… And yet it seemed that Ryoma had no other choice. He slowly and quietly explained the reason for his action. _

"_I… I wanted to learn tennis."_

_Turning his head sharply to stare at Ryoma for the reply, Ryoga was shocked, and confused about why exactly would Chibisuke need to do that, just 'to learn tennis'. _

"_Fa— Oyaji… He, he doesn't want to teach me." Ryoma was explaining his situation in the way his child-like mind understood. _

"_He asks you to play with him all the time, aniki… Yet, he has never asked me that. Not even once!" _

'_Chibisuke actually wants to get his ass kicked all over the court by that devil that calls himself our father?' Ryoga thought to himself incredulously, of course, he didn't voice out what he thought. _

"_I just wanted to learn…" Ryoma curled up, his head resting on his knees, hiding his face from the rest of the world. _

_At a loss as to what to say, Ryoga could only awkwardly pick up his Chibisuke from the ground and rest him on his lap. 'Lucky he's still so small. If he had grown any bigger…'_

"_Oi, oi… Don't start crying on me Chibisuke." Ryoga growled even as he went and messed up Ryoma's already messy raven locks. _

"_... If you really wanted to learn…" There, Ryoga paused a little. Unsure if the offer he was about to give is the right thing to do. _

_But when he saw Ryoma's head finally lift from his knees with that darned—hopeful expression on his face, whatever hesitation he had was blown away. _

"_I could always teach you."_

_Golden eyes widening hopefully at the offer his brother dangled in front of him, he couldn't help but ask. "Really, aniki?"_

_Grinning back at that face with the perpetually arrogant grin that drove all of his opponents to rage, Ryoga replied, "Of course!" _

_It only elicited a scream of "Arigato!" and a tight hug from his younger brother._

* * *

'That happened around a year before Ryoga disappeared.' Ryoma recalled as he nibbled on the last burger, his appetite suddenly dying.

Standing up, Ryoma dusted away the crumbs that dropped onto his uniform and gathered all the paper wrappers and empty cup before walking to the trash can, tossing it in. Looking back at the doubles pair, Ryoma heart gave a painful lurch as his mind replaced one of them with him while he was still a child and the other with the image of Ryoga.

What Ryoga ignited within him that day so many years ago when he made that offer, never died even after he disappeared. That yearning to play tennis was merely pushed to a side to make way for other things in his life.

* * *

A/N: Well, as you can see, there will be some scenes that will remain the same while others will be completely rewritten. The pairing for this story will be yaoi, although what pairings it'll be has not been decided upon yet.

This fic will have a sequel, so this one will be focusing on the familial relationships, as well as the interactions between the Ryoma's potential boyfriend(s).

Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Please read and review =D


	4. Chapter 4

Author: CrisscrossAnime

Title: Desires

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey, the kid over there in the uniform!" A shout came from the guy who was playing in that doubles courts.

'…? Is he speaking to me?' Ryoma turned around to look at the person who yelled.

The guy jogged towards him and grinned before offering his hand. "Want to play?"

Lifting both his eyebrows, Ryoma asked wryly. "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first before asking such a thing?"

"Fukawa Kimiyoshi, nice to meet you. You are?"

Ryoma took the extended hand and replied, "Echizen Ryoma."

Realizing that the kid in front of him isn't intending on saying anything else, Fukawa tilted his head sideways and jabbed his arm towards the courts. "I noticed that you were looking over at our game for a pretty long time. Want to have a shot?"

His eyes widened by a fraction at being caught, even if his facial expression showed no other changes. "You and that partner of yours just reminded me of someone. That's all."

"Really? Is it someone important to you?" A girl piped up from the side, asking.

Immediately after, she gasped when she realized how rude she sounded to the new guy before introducing herself. "Tachibana Ann, pleasure to meet you. So, was he?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable at the questioning, Ryoma just nodded. He then hefted his bag deciding it was time he should head home.

That movement didn't go unnoticed by either Tachibana or Fukawa. "Surely a game wouldn't hurt? It'll only take a while." Fukawa grinned at Ryoma.

But before he could reply, a pink racquet was shoved into his arms by Tachibana. "Stop hesitating and act a little more decisive!" Tachibana lectured the shocked Ryoma. "You look a little sad when you were sitting on the stands. I'm sure that this game would cheer you up!"

"So doubles or singles?" Fukawa continued where Tachibana left off, they never seem to give Ryoma a chance to turn down the offer.

Looking from Tachibana to Fukawa, Ryoma decided it'll probably be faster if he just gave in now. He had the feeling at Tachibana Ann was a girl whose stubbornness could rival his mother's.

"…Singles." Ryoma muttered, for once wishing that he had something like a hat to cover his face.

Giving the racquet in his hands a few experimental swings, Ryoma couldn't help but wonder how long has it been since one of those has been held in his hands.

'_Baka-Chibisuke! Tennis isn't about just hitting the ball. You've to be careful of your footwork as well. Look, see how I'm standing…'_

Giving Fukawa who was already standing on the other side of the net a small grin, he nodded to signify that he was ready.

His opponent was to go first; his heart thumping in excitement, Ryoma tightened his grip on the racquet. It felt oddly comfortable in his palm.

Then, it began. The yellow tennis ball was tossed up into the air and in collision with the graceful arc of the racquet, it flew over the net.

Instincts that Ryoma forgot he ever had took over as his feet moved automatically in the direction of the ball. The racquet coming from behind him, hit the ball with all he got and sent it shooting back to Fukawa.

'_Ryoma, look at me. Don't just attack, but think. __Think about which way the ball would fly next, what spin would be put on the ball. Attacking isn't everything Chibisuke, despite what baka-Oyaji may say.'_

"Not bad! Let's see you try to return this!" Fukawa smashed the ball back to his side of the court.

'_Chibisuke, I'm the one teaching you right now. If you are going to copy anyone, copy my style. Not Oyaji's!'_

But even before the ball even left Fukawa's racquet, Ryoma's mind already ran through the multitude of possibilities before heading towards the net, both hands gripping the racquet tightly, intent on returning the ball once it starts it's ascend after bouncing off the ground.

"15-0!"

* * *

"Echizen wins! 6 – 5!"

Ryoma laid panting on the ground, his breaths occasionally coming out in coughs. Sweat matted his hair right down to its tips and he could literally feel his muscles crying out in agony after all the work he put it through.

"Not bad, Echizen-san!" Came Tachibana's cheer voice from somewhere to the side.

"But you need a lot of work on your stamina, kid. It's almost pathetic." Fukawa commented.

"Only 'almost'? Shouldn't it be really pathetic?" Another voice directed his question to Fukawa, a voice that he couldn't put a name to.

'Damn… I've really neglected all those runs ever since Aniki disappeared…'

"Yea, 'almost', and that's only because he actually managed to beat me. I would be an even greater loser if I called his stamina 'extremely pathetic' despite losing to him." Ryoma could hear the grin and exhaustion just from Fukawa's voice.

"Well, if you hadn't played so many matches before playing him, this may not have turned out this way."

Unable to take it anymore, Ryoma forced himself to sit up and growled. "I'm still here you know… If you really want to call my stamina 'pathetic', at least say it to my face, instead of the two of you acting as if I've already gone home."

Tachibana giggled at the annoyed face Ryoma made while saying that.

Fukawa and his friend just smirked in reply.

"Name's Izumi Tomoya. The person you just beat is my usual partner in doubles." The other guy said while pointing his thumb nonchalantly at Fukawa, ignoring his disgruntled expression.

Taking a look at the guy who was criticizing him on his stamina, Ryoma decided it wasn't worth the effort and flopped back down to the ground, murmuring. "Whatever…"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. Reopening his eyes, Ryoma heart could be heard thumping in his ears when he saw the face right before his eyes.

"GAH! Get lost!" Ryoma's palm slapped across Fukawa's face without a single moment of doubt, his eyes shot wide open. He then stumbled a few more steps away from that freak before feeling safe enough to turn around.

"Couldn't you just call my name to get my notice like any other _normal human_? Why in the world did you put your face so close to mine?!"

More snickering could be heard from where Izumi and Tachibana stood.

Fukawa was frozen in his original position where Ryoma slapped him before gaping. "I was worried about the ball I shot that hit your shoulder just now! I was only going to check if its okay and you slapped me?!"

"What were you going to do? Strip my shirt off of me to check?" One of Ryoma's hands went to touch the sore, and possibly bruised, area where the ball landed. Although it does hurt, there was no way he was going to take off his shirt in front of that many people!

"Of course not! I was just going to pull your collar down a little. Just so I would be able to see the spot where the ball hit."

Ryoma blushed.

Izumi howled in laugher from the sides, joined by a few other guys who were attracted by the racket that the two of them made.

* * *

After a promise to return to the street courts some other day to have a game with Izumi and a rematch with Fukawa, as well as getting directions from Ann in order to find his way back home, Ryoma finally begin walk back home. A yellow tennis ball lay in his bag, a souvenir from Ann when he finally admitted that he hadn't played the game in years.

The sky has long since changed from the auburn red to the deep velvet blue, with only the streetlights lighting both sides of the streets, Ryoma couldn't help but grin as he thought back to his first game in years.

That then reminded him about how he should be resuming his runs, to at least gain a little stamina before the club activities start.

One hand clutched onto the directions that Ann had written on, while the other hand occasionally rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder. He was sure it was going to bruise; just a quick glance a while ago after he had left the courts had proved that. That patch of skin was a dark mix of blue and purple then.

Stopping at the turn just before he reached his home, Ryoma tried to straighten out his uniform the best he could. To at least make it look as if he hadn't ran a marathon and rolled through a dust cloud.

What he didn't notice was a pair of golden eyes watching from across the street. The pair of eyes glinting dangerously when it saw the winces Ryoma made when he accidentally stretched a muscle a little too much or lifted his arms a bit too high.

* * *

Echizen Nanjiroh wanted answers.

What he saw today after he was sent out by Rinko to buy some extra ingredients worried him.

So Nanjiroh quietly slipped into Ryoma's room when he was certain his son has fallen asleep, the soles of his foot hardly making a sound as it crossed into the room. His cat-like eyes looked around the darkened room and spotted his youngest lying haphazardly on the bed. Rolling his eyes at his son's attire which was the same Hyoutei Uniform he wore to school that morning, Nanjiroh approached the bed, intent on tucking him in, not unlike a child.

"_Reeoow…" _Karupin meowed as he woke up, staring at the annoying man approaching _his master_.

Freezing instantly at his son overprotective, possessive, annoying feline, Nanjiroh widened his eyes as he started making '_shush'_-ing sounds at the Himalayan cat.

Karupin lazily regarded the crazy man in front of him who was making all sorts of weird noises and movement wit his paws. Deciding that he is not a threat to his master, despite how his master always gets annoyed when in the presence of this man, Karupin flicked his tail towards that man once, as if dismissing him, before lying down once again to sleep.

It didn't take a genius to translate Karupin's actions into words.

Nanjiroh twitched. _'And to think I came here to tuck my son in out of the kindness of my heart. And what happens? I get insulted by his PET cat.'_

Growling, Nanjiroh wondered how barbequed cat would taste like… After all, the people in China ate dogs, don't they?

He was really tempted take a picture of Ryoma, lying on the bed drooling, as revenge for because of this, but eventually- after a long mental debate- decided against it.

Looking at his son in the crumpled school uniform of his, he couldn't help but sigh at how spoiled Ryoma is. Nanjiroh took lifted Ryoma's upper body off the bed in one swift motion and prepared to slip him into his pyjamas when he heard a whimper coming from his son.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Nanjiroh carefully lifted the shirt. Both eyebrows shot to his hairline as a dark bruise near his collarbone could be seen, even with only the light of the moon to brighten the room.

Anyone looking at his eyes in this point of time would be able to see the boiling anger shown within those golden _silted _orbs. A part of his mind was already furiously thinking of ways to transfer him out of Hyoutei while others just focused on how much pain and torment he could inflict on his son's tormentor before that guy dies, _painfully._

But all thoughts of revenge were quickly shot to hell the moment his mind registered the familiarity of the shape of that bruise on his son's body.

'_..-the fuck?'_

Narrowing his eyes, Nanjiroh scanned around the room, looking for the item to prove his suspicions.

Catching a small bulge visible on Ryoma's handheld bag, he carelessly tossed the items out one by one until he found what he was looking for.

When his hand finally found the item he was looking for, he felt as if his breath was caught in his throat as he heard Ryoma mumbling incoherently on the bad. Luckily for him, Ryoma went silent again soon after without waking.

Grasping the tightly around the tennis ball he found, for once, he felt his heart lighten at the thought of his future. The first time ever since Ryoga left…

A grin spilt his face from ear to ear before he placed the ball and all of Ryoma's items back in their original position.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

I woke up with a splitting headache today after staying up late last night watching the stocks fluctuate… Stupid assignment… It was purely by chance that I recalled I was supposed to post this chapter up today… Hehe…

Thank you for all the reviews!

The next chapter will be up on next Wednesday. Let's see how long I can keep up the weekly updates…

As usual, please read and review!


End file.
